Returning as Men
by IrethOfMirkwood
Summary: Leo Fitz, the engineer, often kept out of the way and out of trouble. But what happens when Ward and Fitz head out on a mission and Ward can't keep the little boy safe... Whump, Minor Language, No Slash COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Returning as Men**

Yay! New story thanks to my new Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D obsession. This takes place just before 'End Of The Beginning', but it wont follow the episode in anyway!

You know I don't think there's enough Fitz…

**Chapter 1 - The Engineer**

Tea is terribly British. Of course. But, not all British like all teas; you have to explore possibilities: One sugar or two; black, milky or a hint of milk; tea bag left in or out; tea pot or not. You see the British strive to find the perfect a cup for each and every single Britain…

"I hate tea…" Leo Fitz huffed.

"Really, I thought all English people loved tea." Skye muttered slightly airily.

"Well I'm not English, I am a proud Scott." Fitz smirked, turning the screw tighter in to the metal. Skye huffed and dumped the mug down looking over with interest at Fitz's new project, "Well that's a waste…" She moaned.

"No, give it to Simmons." Fitz muttered his brows knitted as he began unscrewing the screw again, Skye collected the tea, "Wait," Skye turned, "Simmons has one sugar and a splash of milk I believe."

"Well," Skye threw her spare hand up in to the air, "She can get her own sugar!" Fitz stifled a laugh as Skye stormed out of the room, he replaced his glasses back on to his nose and scribbled a few notes on to the pad laid on the holo-table. He was about to return to his work bench when he noticed a figure come in to view and move towards the door, "Skye! No offensive but leave me alone… Oh, Sir… Sorry!" Fitz stammered taking off his glasses and placing the on top of the pad. "How can I help you?" Phil Coulson smiled warmly and entered the room walking to the other side of the holo-table, "Is Skye getting on your nerves?" He mocked.

"A little, she keeps bringing me drinks, biscuits, she even brought me lunch!"

"I think she's glad to be up and about." Coulson laughed slightly his gaze drifting to the pad, "So what are you working on?"

"Oh, nothing much sir, just making some adjustments to Wards new toy!" Fitz indicated to Wards gun laid on his work bench. "Can it wait?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, Sir of course." Fitz smiled.

"Right ok then can you meet me in my office in about half an hour?" Coulson asked and Fitz nodded looking guilty, "Don't worry, your not in trouble." Fitz smiled again and returned to his bench as Coulson left the room, closing the door as quietly as possible lingering out side for a few seconds to watch the engineer at work.

Fitz glanced at the clock and swore when he realised he'd promised to be in Coulson's office about five minutes ago. He grabbed Wards finished gun, switched off the soldering iron and rushed out of the door. He dashed through the Bus, grinning at Simmons as he passed her lad door. She stared at him with a wide eyed, awkward smile; and Fitz laughed out loud when he saw Skye leaned over the desk.

"Sorry, Sir!" Fitz said apologetically as he entered Coulson's office, "Oh!" He laughed as he saw Ward lent on the chair.

"It's ok, Fitz." Coulson smiled and Fitz handed the gun over to Ward who inspected it with a smile and patted Fitz on the back, "Nice work."

"Right, to business. I have a mission for you two. Just a little one!" Coulson smiled as Ward lent foreword eagerly, "There's a few bits of information, regarding medical and mental health of our possible Clairvoyant's in a small holding in Tampere, Finland. They files never got computerised so we need you two to just pop in and get them." Coulson finished, sliding the mission brief over the table, Ward picked it up and flipped it open. "I'm guessing the files are secured so that's why monkey here is coming." Fitz smiled slightly at the nickname reading over Wards shoulder. "Yes, the files are contained in a safe-style room, it's bomb proof, bullet proof and locked without a key or code, so we need you Fitz to break in."

"Sir, no disrespect, but can't Skye do that from here?" Fitz enquired.

"Unfortunately not. This safe is old and not computerised it's mainly mechanical and you could go it quicker and more efficiently than most tech." Fitz nodded and Ward closed the file standing to his full height. "We are on route to Europe now we are staying airborne, but S.H.I.E.L.D are bringing a small quinjet to take you in, ok?"

"Yes, sir!" Ward nodded firmly and Fitz copied nodding over enthusiastically like an over excited child.

Ward did up the final zip of his pack and slung it over his back standing up; Fitz followed suit slinging his own pack on to his back. "Right we are going to the top level our jets nearly here." Ward informed Simmons and Skye who were sat relaxed in the sofa; both with laptops perched on there knees, "Ok, bye. Have fun!" Skye laughed waving her eyes not leaving the screen. Simmons however leapt up and came towards them. "Good luck and be careful!" She smiled before reaching in to her pocket and bringing out a box of plasters and handing them to Fitz, "Just in case!"

"Simmons, the base is abandoned, we'll be find." Fitz insisted handing the box back and chasing after Ward with a wave to Simmons. The two poked there heads in to the cockpit and said their goodbyes the May and met Coulson in the highest level.

"You both ready?" Coulson asked handing them both coms.

"Yes, sir." Ward said fixing his earpiece in place.

"Hmm, as ready as I'll ever be!" Fitz gave a childish smile and Coulson smiled Fitz was little more than an over excited boy.

"Okay, coms on." Ward nodded and Fitz joined him as they heard the coms buzz in to life. They stood in silence for a few minutes before the heard an echoed thud above them and a smiling Agent Garrett appeared handing over the headsets to Ward, "Garrett!" Coulson smiled and Ward said his farewells clambering up the stairs with Fitz in tow. "Bye boys!" Garrett waved goodbye and Coulson smiled as he watched Fitz and Ward disappear.

_**End Of Chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Returning as Men**

Very please with the amount of interest my first chapter got! Ordered some sewn on S.H.I.E.L.D logo patches and putting them on some joggers and a vest top; to wear out jogging and what not! Well on to chapter two! Back to school tomorrow :'(

**Chapter Two - The Co-Pilot**

Ward entered the cock-pit throwing his bags in to a flustered Fitz's face. With a sigh Fitz dumped the bags on the seats and clambered in an awkward tangle of limbs in to the co-pilot chair. Ward barely noticed though, he was furiously flicking switches and turning dials, "I always wanted to learn to fly one of these, but I never did. Yeah, I can fix it, but flying one just isn't the same, fixings all…"

Ward stared coldly at Fitz, "Fitz, your babbling."

Fitz lowered his gaze answering quietly, "Sorry, I guess I'm just excited." Ward smirked and rolled his head over the head rest to look at him, "You really haven't been on that many missions, have you?"

Fitz shook his head, biting his lip, "I'm like a monkey in a banana factory!" He smiled.

"Or a child in a sweet shop!" Ward chuckled pulling his headset over his ears, Fitz followed eagerly and looked, bright eyed as Ward started the jet up.

"…And that is how Simmons makes the best pseudo and buffalo mozzarella, with a hint of pesto aioli sandwiches…" Fitz finished and Ward let out a rare laugh, "Your really not going to let the whole thing go are you?"

"No, neither will Simmons, those sandwiches are her pride and joy." Fitz smiled thinking of the bubbly Brit.

"You and Simmons go back then?" Ward asked double checking and recording their location.

"Oh, yeah. I mean you try being two of the few Brits at S.H.I.E.L.D's Tech and Science base; we were young too." Fitz laughed lightly at the memories.

"Sixteen right."

"You've red my file." Fitz accused.

"Of course. You are clever, Fitz and believe me that's rich coming from me. You and Simmons make an unbeatable team; we are lucky to have you." Fitz felt his cheeks warm.

"Thanks. Yeah, I don't know I think Simmons does most of the work."

"Really, well she needs you too." Ward added, slightly teasingly.

"I suppose… Well you better get me back in one piece! " Fitz mocked.

"I hardly think we'll get in that much trouble, unless you drop your screwdriver on your foot. Well e.t.a is in five, so can you check you have everything you need and I'll radio Coulson." Fitz nodded sliding out of the cock-pit, not less elegantly.

'No, he's fine, calmed down a bit now.' Ward laughed almost whispering over the com.

'Good, Skye's going to take over radio controls from now, okay? She knows what's going on, she's got blueprints on the buildings. Good luck, I've got Garrett to tend to.' Coulson crackled over the ear piece, 'Have fun sir!' Ward laughed.

'Thank you Agent.' Coulson replied in a mock serious tone.

"Fitz?" Ward turned to find the Agent, "Can you come be co-pilot a moment?"

"Yep! Give me a moment!" Ward winced as he saw Fitz stumble and fall from the corner of his eye, "Skye's taking over coms, by the way."

"Ok!" Fitz appear slightly flustered and lowered himself in to the chair, "Right I am slowing the rotors, right?"

"Yep, I'm landing there, ok?" Fitz nodded looking at the piece of land Ward was pointing to; just behind the snowy rock he could make out the bunker they were to break in to. It was simple, similar to a war bunker and seemed to run in to the snow covered rock above it.

Ward landed with masterful hands neatly in to the rocks; he removed the headset and slipped out of the cock-pity an eager puppy like Fitz following. They slipped in to thick coats and pulled the fur hoods over their heads, each picking up their bags Ward opened the door and shut down the engine. Shivering after the initial shock of the cold Fitz clambered down the ladder after Ward and his feet landed with a crisp crunch on the fresh two inches of snow. A smile broke out on Fitz face and Ward teased, "Cold? Oh come on, you're the hardy Scotsman I thought you would be used to this!"

"Very funny!" Fitz sneered playfully taking a leap to catch up with the Agent.

"Aww, poor boy!" Ward mocked taking his hood and catching him in a light headlock stroking his head; Fitz protested loudly in between laughter. Ward released him and Fitz stumbled, a smug look on his face when he gained balance. Threatening each other with snowballs the two men made it to the entrance relatively unharmed where Ward shot the padlock and shoved open the old door which protested with a grumpy groan. Stepping inside Fitz was shocked to see the bunker completely furnished as if still in working order; his foot falls echoed eerily on the metal flooring as he ventured further in to the room. Ward noticed the bunker resembled a rabbits burrow many corridors and paths sealed off with bullet-proof glass door all locked and controlled like the safe by mechanics. The room they were required to enter became obvious with its thick, dry, rusted door; Fitz approached it eagerly setting down his bag and beginning to unscrew the cover on the mechanics. Ward wondered for a few minutes before returning to Fitz side; who was by now arm deep in cogs and sparking wires, a concentrated look on his grinning face.

"Nearly there!" He announced, putting his other arm in to the section.

"Right…" Ward said and stood awkwardly as Fitz rummaged.

With a shout of success Fitz leapt up and together the Agents heaved open reluctant door.

'Right, where did Coulson say those files where?' Fitz laughed in to his com as he observed the hundreds of storage units in the small container like room.

'435.' Skye laughed, he bright voice was a little crackled, but she still sounded clear and smart. 'How's it looking?'

'Abandoned' Ward smirked and Skye answered mocking hotly,

'Serious mission, Agent Ward' Fitz laughed out loud and began searching the containers.

"435!" Ward called.

"Finally!" Fitz grumbled, "My toes are numb, it's so cold."

'Poor monkey chilly?' Skye joked over the com.

'Yes, yes he is.' Fitz replied almost inaudibly, "Got the files?"

"There's four right, Knight, Wild, Clark and Brooke?" Ward asked and Fitz nodded. Ward smiled and tucked the files under his arm, shutting the container with his foot.

'He's got the files.' Fitz said brightly down the line. Fitz stopped in his tracks as he turned to see two figures at the entrance, Ward's fragile neck in the gripping metal arm of Deathlok and his cold monotone voice announced.

"Not for much longer…"

_**End Of Chapter**_

OMG! Yes, hands up if Deathlok terrifies you?

*Puts hand up*


	3. Chapter 3

**Returning as Men**

So here we go again! Thanks to my reviewer, favourites and followers!

Just to make it clear all partnerships are as in the program; Skye and Simmons are friends , it was intended that Skye was a bit more around and with Simmons as a result of her injury, I always thought she was very thankful to Simmons. FitzSimmons is at the moment a brother/sister kind of relationship.

**Chapter 3 - The Coward**

'_He__'__s got the files.__'__ Fitz said brightly down the line. Fitz stopped in his tracks as he turned to see two figures at the entrance, Ward__'__s fragile neck in the gripping metal arm of Deathlok and his cold monotone voice announced._

"_Not for much longer__…"_

Fitz couldn't move he watched in horror as Ward writhed in Peterson's vice like grip; he tried to speak, but his throat was dry, feet heavy and eyes open yet unseeing. Stuttering again Fitz tried to talk down the line, 'Deathlok Skye… Deathlok.' unknown to him his voice was barely a whisper. "Mr Fitz, I have disabled your lines." Fitz turned to see a dark agent appear behind Deathlok, he was tall and muscular, much like Ward, but his uniform bore no logo.

"W-What do you want? Let him go." Fitz strained to sound at least slightly composed.

"We want the files, Mr Fitz. I thought that much was obvious, Mr Peterson would be inclined if you could give them over." The man spoke strong and slow.

"I don't have the f-files…" Fitz stuttered, then he noticed Ward's eye's widen, then he understood. Taking a step back Fitz subtly noticed the files tucked behind the nearest cabinet.

"Mr Fitz, I can see that, but it was quite clear you know where the files are…" Fitz smirked.

"Why don't you get them then?" Fitz muttered as he say Ward lift his leg steadily, he was going to fight with Peterson and Fitz knew he had to retrieve the files.

Coulson smiled as Garrett finished yet another story. It seemed Ward and Garrett had a few good times together and Coulson listened avidly to the stories of first missions for Ward and his superiors. The last thing he expected was to see a flustered Skye enter the room, not all that quietly, "Skye, knock?"

"Sir, they're gone. We've lost coms contact." She panicked slamming her laptop on his desk.

"They probably have ventured to deep, calm yourself." Coulson reassured, but Skye persisted and Coulson's brow knitted with worry as he was plain fear in Skye's deep eye, "What happened?"

"Sir, Fitz was online and then I heard him… Peterson.. The Deathlok. He's there and they are in trouble."

The first clank was followed with almost silence as Ward landed his first kick, the agent turned to see Peterson and Ward sparring with speed and grace; each trained to win. Each trained to kill. Fitz once again stood paralysed, then he heard the muffled call of his name and like a startled rabbit began his task. Sliding behind the cabinet the gathered the files and waited to run. Peterson landed a heavy blow to Ward's left eye and he recalled, with a sneer of appreciation the agent approached Fitz. Without a second thought Fitz reached in his bag and took out a prototype Night-night gun and pointed it at the agent, silence fell as Peterson began beating down on Ward and with a last breath Fitz fired the rifle which imbedded its dart in to the agents thigh; it wasn't long before the gun's purpose was obvious and the agent fell unconscious to the floor and Fitz ran only looking back to see Ward slumped on the floor; it pulled on his guilt, but he knew Ward could care for himself. All he could do now was distract the Deathlok, draw him away. So he ran in to the winding tunnels of the bunker.

Passing three of the glass door and turning multiple time Fitz slid down the wall. His brow was damp with sweat, his breathing erratic and felt as though he could cry. But, he couldn't he knew what he could do. A year in emergency trained had to worth something and he routed through his bag.

"Sir, I've got something!" The team crowded Skye's laptop.

"What is it?" Simmons asked frantically worried for the boys.

"Did you say you had something?" May entered the crowd.

"I have a signal from the D.W.A.R.F's! It's week but they are on!" Skye squealed clicking multiple buttons.

"Ok, so they are alive." Simmons laughed sceptically.

"Can you see what they are seeing?" Coulson asked leaning closer.

"No, sir. I don't have the right connections. Only Fitz tablet or a direct link could allow me to view them." Skye muttered solemnly.

"Ok, so Fitz is using the D.W.A.R.F's to view something for himself. That means we can't confirm Ward is with him." May added. Though the team didn't want to believe it they knew she was right. They couldn't confirm Ward was with Fitz.

Fitz regretted leaving Ward. He regretted it deep down. He cursed his cowardice and prayed deeply for Ward; eye's brimming as he though of Ward. Stowing the D.W.A.R.F's back in his bag he gathered the files and stood. Ward for the files. That was fair. Today he wouldn't be the coward - he'd save Ward and be the hero.

"The signal's gone." Skye muttered.

"He's turned them off… Does that mean he's…" Simmons tried. Coulson stared at her deeply and shook his head, "It tells us nothing Simmons. May, get Garrett we are going in. Simmons I'm sorry but it's not safe for you, stay with Skye, see if you can track the D.W.A.R.F's can you contact the boys through them?" Coulson leapt up and May disappeared.

_**End Of Chapter**_

Short, but intense!

Peterson terrifies me…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Returning as Men**

Watched 'Turn, Turn, Turn' the other night! OMG! So sorry I've been ill so here's chapter today! I hope my spelling and grammar is better in this one! I also saw the second Hunger Games movie and I have fallen in love with Finnik! BTW Ward is still 'good' in this story.

Ok here we go! Warning: Language and Injury

**Chapter 3 - The Dealer**

Fitz wanted to shout out, call for Ward; but the air was too still , too cold, too dangerous to disturb for such a matter. He was gentle with the silence, fearful the smallest noise would shatter the dome of silence about him and reveal his position. Then he decided, to shout, but not for Ward, "I have the files. I shall hand them over in exchange for Agent Ward."

At first he thought no-one had heard him, the dark shadows only. Then he doubted his words, they hardly sounded believable to his own ears and he knew of his true intentions and this time it was to give up.

"The files for the Agent." A dark voice echoed him Fitz's ears and he was almost relieved to not here Peterson snarling.

"Agreed." Fitz nodded to himself, entering a nearby hallway, where he suspected the Agent was stood. Fitz couldn't help but smirk to see the agent behind a glass door; a bullet proof glass door. "You scared? Hiding behind the glass." Fitz chuckled.

"I'd rather stay conscious to hand over the agent. Quite a toy you have there Agent Fitz."

"Designed it myself." Fitz puffed his chest proudly, "Now where is Agent Ward."

"Grant is closer then you think, young man. Now hand over the files and we shall reveal him to you." The Agent indicated behind him and Fitz saw definite shuffling behind him, he prayed it was Ward.

Fitz nodded and slid the files under the door, keeping a stern eye on the figures behind the Agent. He bit his lip as the Agent collected the papers and examined them, turning and walking with a final echoed call, "Nice doing business with you."

"Ward?" Fitz hissed as he squinted at the figure lent against the wall a few meters away on the other side of the door, "Are you ok?"

"A bit bruised, but ok." Came a muffled, gruff call back, "The files. Why?"

"Trust me. Look our coms have lost contact. I'm guessing Skye will have them up and running in about five, ten minutes. Before then we need to try and open this door so I can get to you. The agent with Peterson hotwired them to act on his command - they are all closed at the moment." Fitz watched as Ward edged closer.

"The files, Fitz?" He demanded.

"I said to trust me. Honestly Ward. I'm not going to say anything until I'm sure we are safe." Fitz whispered and Ward nodded sternly.

They sat in almost silence for minutes until Fitz jumped, at first Ward thought it as a shiver, but no Fitz was sat up and alert now. There was someone coming in his direction and only one person could control the doors. "Welcome back!" Fitz called in to the dark a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you Agent Fitz." The footsteps stopped.

"So, not happy with the deal?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, no completely happy, we have our files, but you. For all we know you could have read them gained the information you needed and I'm sorry but I can't let you get away with those files." The voice spoke boldly, no shake nor quiver. Ward shouted, he knew what the agent meant but Fitz just shook brow furrowed as he backed against the glass door.

Then the gunshot was heard… and soon enough the scream.

"Fitz!" Ward cried hammering hard on the glass. Fitz was oblivious however he was writhing in pain on the floor, eyes wide and glassy with panic and mouth open in a silent scream of pain. "Fitz! Listen to me!" Ward bellowed again, trying to catch the boys attention, "Calm down!" Then Fitz seamed to hear; he stopped writhing and sunk down flat, panting and staring, pain in his eyes at Ward. Ward could only stare back and call words of encouragement as he watched a crimson patch begin to spread over Fitz left shoulder. He was rasping for breath and beads of sweat had stared to form on his forehead. "Ward." Fitz rasped suddenly as he tried to roll over, "No! Fitz stay still ok?" Ward panicked as Fitz called out once more, "We need to stop the bleeding. Yes?" Fit nodded solemnly, his eyes sliding shut.

"No! Fitz, I can't help you ok? Don't give up, I'm going to pass material under the door and you've got to put pressure on the wound."

Ward hurriedly ripped his sleeve and fed the material under the door, Fitz collected it with his good arm with a whimper of pain, "That's it." Ward encouraged as Fitz wedged the cloth on his shoulder whimpering once more and calling out again, "God Skye, get on coms."

"What?" Ward asked.

"The coms, they're crackling, they are working." Fitz muttered, his voice high and childish.

'Skye? Simmons? Anyone?' Ward bellowed down the line, praying he'd be heard. Fitz's eyes slipped shut and he let out a shuddering breath; he was deathly pale by now and Ward was paling himself, trying to imagine the shock and pain the agent would be feeling at his first injury. 'H..hello…' Ward nearly cried with joy as he made out Skye's voice on the line.

'Skye!' Ward shouted.

'Ward? What happened? Are you ok?' Skye asked down the line.

"Simmons! I have something!" Skye shouted and Simmons was at her side in an instance, "What is it?"

'Ward?' What happened? Are you ok?' Skye started and Simmons flicked on her com, wiring Coulson online too.

"Sir, we have a com line!" May announced and Coulson sighed in relief.

'Ward?' What happened? Are you ok?' Coulson and May listened intently.

'I am fine. Fitz has taken a bullet, left shoulder. He's bleeding a lot, I can't keep him awake for much longer. We need someone quick.'

'Ok, Ward stay with him, check his pulse, breathing, we are already on our was give us five.' Coulson was first to speak.

'Simmons, it's ok. He'll be ok.' Then came the hushed whisper of Skye's voice and the soft sob of Simmons. 'He needs you right now.'

'Ok,' Simmons shaky voice came online. 'I need his pulse and breathing rates, Ward'

'I'm sorry. I can't get them… he's on the other side of a bullet proof door. I can't get to him there's no way round, I'm sorry'

'Shit.' Coulson voice broke the silence and then came the words they all dreaded to hear.

"Fitz! No, breath for me mate!"

_**End Of Chapter**_

Omg! Cliffy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Returning as Men**

Sorry for leaving you on such a cliffy! Don't worry I'd never abandon this story!

**Chapter 5 - The Boy**

'We are landed, we are heading in now. Ward how's Fitz?' Coulson coughed down the line.

'He's not breathing, sir. Getting paler by the second. I don't know how long…'

'Ok, keep calm we are in the building, where are you?'

Ward visibly relaxed and slumped against the door, not taking his eyes off the deathly ill Fitz, 'Follow the corridor round, I'm at the first door, you'll see me.'

"Ward!" Ward shuffled forward meeting Coulson and May a few meters from the door; Coulson's face was creased with horror and worry and he passed Ward and approached the door, staring through at Fitz. May soon joined him feeling completely useless; eyes brimming with rare tears Ward slumped down next to them observing as Coulson hurriedly pulled a device from his bag and attaching it to the door, 'Okay' he muttered over the coms. "Okay, all we can do is wait, Skye is on the case. Her and Simmons are on their way, Garrett is driving them. She's going to try and help us get the door open."

"But, the doors are engineering work." Ward protested croakily.

"We know, but Peterson's agent is controlling it with a hacking device. Skye can shut it down." Coulson muttered lowering himself down beside Ward, "How are you holding up?"

"Ok, I guess. I just, why Fitz?" Ward stammered.

"It's ok Ward, now I need you to tell me what happened. Ok?" May started as she joined them. Ward nodded and began the tale, all three staring helplessly at the bleeding boy on the other side of the glass.

"Jesus, I can't. God, what if he's…" Simmons stuttered, fiddling with her med kit.

"Come on Simmons, he'll be ok. I'm nearly done here, they should be able to reach him…" Skye's eyes were now brimming to match Simmons, they couldn't bare to let their little engineer slip away. 'Simmons, Skye'

'Sir, is everything ok?' Skye replied, Simmons was to scared to speak.

'Ward wasn't aware of the D.W.A.R.F's, they had clear view of each other most of the time. Whatever Fitz was using the D.W.A.R.F's for it wasn't to find Ward or find a way out, he was viewing something else.'

'Ok, you should have entrance in a minute or so.' Skye watched as Simmons entered to cock-pit out of ear shot, 'Simmons isn't holding up well, how is Fitz holding up?'

'Not great if I'm honest; how long until you land?'

'E.T.A. Wait Sir, you have entrance, go, take care of him!' Simmons heard this and rushed in collaring Skye in a hug, thanking her multiple times before pulling away.

"Go!" Coulson barged forward and the door mercifully gave way, he stumbled through and fell to his knee's beside Fitz. Without thought he immediately started compression, biting his lip as May checked his pulse and eyes. Ward stood on looking with horror. The efforts continued in silence for many minutes, before Fitz's mouth fell open and he took a short, haggard breath, "Thank God, Fitz! Can you hear me?" Coulson shouted.

"He's still bleeding!" Ward stuttered dropping to his knees and pushing his body weight on the his bleeding bullet wound; Fitz let out a rasping, whimpered breath and a few tears left his closed eyes. He looked so young and helpless. So pained, his brow was slick with sweat and his face a sheet of white, lips slightly blue and eyes hollow brown. "Agent Fitz?" May tried elevating his feet in a vain effort to circulate his blood.

"Jem…ma…" The two syllables seemed to completely exhaust Fitz as he tried to locate the swirling voices, banging around inside his throbbing head.

"Hey, it's ok. She'll be here in a moment." Ward muttered drying a tear from the boys eye, "hang in there mate, she'll be here in a moment."

"Fitz!" Simmons echoed, yet unmistakeable call echoed through the tunnels.

"Over here!" May shouted and the footsteps grew louder. When they rounded the corner Simmons let out a terrified cry as she stumbled over everyone, collapsing at Fitz head, sobbing with joy as his eye's cracked open and he gave he a small smile.

And at that moment Fitz's felt the pain leave his body, the numbness cover him chest and he smiled at the woman who was not only his best friend, but like a sister to him. He knew Simmons could save him from the dark, the pain and he couldn't help but laugh with her in happiness as Ward and Coulson lifted the fold up stretcher Fitz was on, "This is the l-life…" Fitz could only croak as Simmons grabbed his hand and they hurried out to the gathering of jets outside the base.

"Comfortable…" Coulson laughed as he entered the buses small medical room, to see Simmons holding Fitz's hand, the boy lied out on the bed, eye's drooping.

"Yeah…" He stammered, voice recovering from the crying and screaming. Fitz watched in confusion as Coulson gave a small nod to Simmons who lowered her head apologetically and said, "Fitz, the bullet. It's still in your shoulder. We are going to have to get it out and it's your choice if you want to be under aesthetic or not." Fitz shook his head and tears brimmed in his eyes, "Just do it quickly, before the pain relief eases." He teased and Simmons stood to prepare herself. "I don't think I can…" Simmons chocked to Coulson as they left the room.

"Only you can do it, be brave."

"It's him who needs the bravery. The battles just begun for him…" Simmons gave a small smile looking through the glass window as the prone boy lied on the bed.

_**End Of Chapter**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Returning as Men**

Just a little story idea, so this is the final chapter.

I'd like to take this moment just to promote my Facebook page, called 'Medieval and Fantasy Hairstyle'. The name sort of speaks for itself and I'm trying to put together a few Frigga and Asgaurdian themed styles. Please check it out xx

**Chapter 6 - The Man**

The sound tore through the walls, the corridors and back again on to the point where it began, there was no escape. It was high and loud. Riddled with pain, sending every emotion through Coulson's head, memories happening again and again. The scream attacked again and Coulson could barely take it when suddenly the howl petered out in to a soft, pained whimper and Simmons appeared at the door, tears streaming down her face, hand caked with blood, "I can't…" She whimpered and Coulson got up sympathetically, "Is it out?"

"Yes," She sobbed, "but it was harder than expected it shattered his shoulder blade, he's missing the edge, I tried to fix it…" Simmons broke down in to sobs and Coulson walked her thought to the bathroom. Gently rubbing her hands under the water and removing her bloodied apron before cradling her in a hug. "You Jemma Simmons are amazing."

"Is it over?" Ward wondered out loud as he stopped his pacing. Skye and May looked up. May was lent on the edge of the sofa face set in a concerned stare and Skye was curled up on the sofa, tears brimming in her eyes and face deathly pale with worry. They'd all desperately tried to block out the screams, but to no avail. "Team?" Coulson appeared and they all turned expectantly towards him.

"How is he?" May asked, voice miraculously unwavering.

"Ok, Simmons removed the bullet, but it shattered his shoulder blade. He has done amazingly well, for Fitz." Coulson smiled affectionately.

"He really is stronger than he looks." Ward added, "Can we see him?"

"Not yet, he isn't stitched up yet, I'm going in to do that." Coulson said quietly.

"Simmons?" Skye enquired worried for her friend.

"She couldn't. She's in her room, just leave he be for now." Coulson watched as Skye leapt up, "Skye!?"

"Simmons?" Skye whispered quietly. She pushed open the door, no words where exchanged as Skye sat besides her best friend and hugged her. She tried to understand, she wanted to help. Simmons had had the blood of her best friend plastering her hands and, somehow, no matter how much she washed then she couldn't remove the red.

Coulson shuffled in to the room, sighing sadly. He sat himself on the stool by the unconscious Fitz and began his painful work. It was a God's send that the boy was out for the count, his throat would be dry and rasping and even now, his forehead was sleek with sweat and creases. Tying off the last stitch Coulson set to work washing Fitz shoulder, there was so much blood and Coulson felt almost sick. When Fitz was clean Coulson bandaged him up and lowered him gently on to the chair, so he could remove the bloody sheets of his bed.

"Sir?" Coulson turned to see Ward as he dumped the sheets in the dryer.

"Ward, how is everyone." Ward lolled his head in a ' so so' motioned and approached.

"Can we see him now?"

"Of course. He won't be conscious though, poor boys going to be out for the next few days."

"Ok." Ward disappeared off and collected everyone else, soon Coulson found the ready to enter Fitz room and together the team opened the doors.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Fitz? You shouldn't be awake." Simmons cried as she leapt to his side checking all the monitors.

"I'm sorry." Fitz rasped. Then everyone smiled and look with wonder at the seemingly weak boy. Without a second thought the team was crowded in a tight hug with their engineer. "Careful!" Fitz winced.

"Sorry mate!" Ward announced, "but after this stunt, you're a man. You can deal with the pain!"

_**End Of Story**_

Aww sweet little ending chapter hope you enjoyed this story.

My next story will likely be a Kili and Fili growing up story!


End file.
